


Wish you were here

by Ceetlejuice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Dreaming, Drinking, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sleep Deprivation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since New York, Tony has been having trouble sleeping. He compensates that with working and drinking. He begins to run himself dry, his anxiety attacks slowly getting the best of him. The last person he expects to help him shows up to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having a very shit case of writers block. So when I talked to a certain someone on tumblr who got my arse back in gear with a good prompt, I had to do it. This is for lightneverfades on tumblr. <3

Tony stared at the screen floating in front of him, sipping on the dark whiskey in his glass. It was three in the morning and he was still in the workshop. He could not even remember what it was he was working on anymore. The empty glass was sat down on the table roughly as Tony stood up, wiping his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He had really been down there too long for his own good. Every hour or so, Jarvis would come in over the speakers, telling the man how long he had been up at that point in time. So far, a little over fifty hours, and on his fourth glass of whiskey for the night. 

"Sir-" Jarvis was interrupted by a hand in the air, telling him to just not go there at the moment. Tony knew that he should probably be sleeping right now. It's not that he did not want to sleep. He would give anything to sleep more than a couple of hours a night. The most he would get is about an hour of good sleep, then an hour of nightmares so vivid and real it would scare him awake in a panic. He shook his head, just thinking about his nightmares made him feel uneasy. 

"I think it's time to try again." He huffed, looking to the empty glass on the work desk. His mind flashed back to when he landed on Stark Tower, his suit being taken from him as he walked into the main room. It was a stupid idea, and he was lucky he did not get killed. He shook his head, quickly snapping out of it. It was the last thing he needed to think about.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom, cutting through his bedroom to grab some sleeping pants out of his wardrobe. It took him no time to slip the dirty black shirt from his skin, feeling the grime stick to his body. He loved it. It made him feel useful. 

Soon, he was in the shower, trying to wash his worries away. It never worked, but there was always hope. Maybe this time would be different? It had been a few days since his last one, so he knew he was well overdue for another.

He rested his head against the chrome lining of his shower, shutting his eyes. It didn't take more than half a minute before he was seeing explosions, people running for their lives and screaming. It took less than two minutes before he could hear everything. His body jolted up slightly as he felt the glass breaking around his body as he was flung through the large window.

"Fuck." He cursed, taking a deep breath. "Fuck!" He huffed as he felt his throat tighten, a chill running down his body. 

He quickly opened the door and stepped out of the large shower, grabbing a towel. He patted his face, leaning over the counter top, the large mirror fogging quickly. 

"Get a hold of yourself." He chanted, keeping his eyes closed. It didn't help. He still saw everything playing before his shut eyes. It was not long before he was gripping the counter so tightly that his knuckles were going white. "Stop..." He took a deep breath, trying to make the panic that swarmed him go away. "It's okay." He took another deep breath. It was about five minutes before he was finally able to open his eyes. 

He looked at the mirror, unable to see himself from the fog. "You're alright, Tony." He spoke weakly. "You're alright..." He repeated, his voice going softer.

He looked at his hand, seeing the blood starting to flow back into his fingers. He laughed weakly. This was not the worse one he had as of yet, but it was still not that great. He shook his body, trying to shake off the feeling of overwhelming panic that still lingered over him. After a few more minutes, his composer returned and all seemed well and back to normal. 

He took his toothbrush in one hand, using his other to wipe a stripe down the mirror so he could see. Then he saw it. Him. 

Tony dropped his toothbrush, the large device shattering on the floor as he turned around with a choked gasp. There was nothing there. Tony looked back to the mirror, seeing nothing at all. He began to shake as he slowly moved to the door, the same panic starting to run through his body once more. 

He was losing it. He knew that was what was happening right now. Finally, he was losing his mind. Everyone was finally going to be able to say it and be right.

He searched his bedroom, not looking too intimidating in just a towel, but he continued to search anyways. After about fifteen minutes, he gave up, pinning this experience to too much booze and not enough sleep. He returned to his bedroom, grabbing the sleeping pants he had sat out before his shower, quickly getting dressed as he kept an eye out for anything strange. 

Maybe he was going crazy. 

Finally, after telling himself just that, he climbed into bed telling Jarvis to alert him of any weird activity if it were to happen. Soon, the lights dimmed and he was trying once more to sleep. 

Surprisingly, it did not take him as long to get to sleep as it usually did, but it did not take as long for the nightmares to start either. He began to toss and turn within the first hour, shaking, whimpering, and sweating under the sheets as the nightmares ran through his head.

He was in such a state of deep sleep panic, that he did not feel the bed dip under the weight of someone crawling into it with him. 

"Tony Stark." The all too familiar voice cooed into his ear, causing him to grip the sheets tightly. "You seem so strong on the surface." Thin fingers ran themselves over the man's neck, down his chest and stopping on the arc reactor that lit up the dark room. 

As soon as Tony felt fingers on his chest, he awoke with a start, sitting up to look into the last person's eyes he would ever want to see staring back at him again. 

"Calm yourself, Stark." Loki spoke softly, not helping Tony's nerves at all. "I am not here to toss you from a window again." He smiled, his voice filling Tony's ears like silk.

"You're not real." Tony spoke, scooting away from the god, trying to put as much distance between them as possible on the large bed. 

Loki laughed at this, causing Tony to flinch slightly. There was something about the way Loki held himself, sitting proper in a bed that was not his as if he was invited here. 

"Oh I'm real." Loki smiled, pulling the sheet back from Tony's body, showing off the man's entire form. "Shame." Loki tsked as he saw the black sweat pants cling to Tony's legs. "Here I thought you slept in nothing but your ego." He looked back up to Tony's face.

"What the fuck?" Tony huffed. He was utterly confused as to what was even going on anymore. This whole night made no sense. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking Loki up and down, trying to read him.

Loki shook his head, scooting closer to the man. "Nothing that can harm you, my dear Anthony." The god purred as he let a slender finger run down Tony's chest. Instead of having the affect Tony thought it would, Loki's touch was actually quite calming. His fingers felt cool. Oddly cool. Tony's eyes darted to the god's face, looking for some kind of answer. His heart rate began to slow as he took a deep breath. 

"What is it that worries you so?" Loki asked as he moved even closer, eventually able to throw a leather clad leg over Tony's thigh. Tony let out a grunt, feeling the heavy weight of the god in his lap as his back was pushed up against the headboard. Still, his heart rate did not rise. Nor did his panic. He was on the other hand, speechless. 

"Is it because you are alone in such a large world?" Loki asked, running his hands down Tony's chest, raking his nails against the man's nipples, causing him to his out in pain and arousal.

"I believe I know the best way to calm you, Stark." Loki smiled as he felt the man's heart rate rise but not in fear or panic. 

"Is that why you came here?" Tony spoke, arching as he felt Loki's nails rake over his sensitive flesh once more. "You try to kill me, now you want to fuck me?" He grunted, feeling the god shift down into his lap to look at him. 

"Who said anything about that?" Loki laughed, his hand sneaking down between them to palm at Tony's clearly growing erection. 

The man bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan as he arched into the touch slightly. 

"How long has it been for you?" Loki asked as he let his fingers dip under the waistband of his sleeping pants. "Days...weeks...months?" Loki's eyes widened as if he was surprised. "No." He shook his head. "Not the famous Tony Stark." He teased, his hand dipping into the man's pants, wrapping around his hard cock, pumping once. 

Tony let out a low moan, bucking into the god's grip. He could not believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. That was it. It was a dream, he thought. He was going to take advantage of a dream for once, no matter how weird it was. 

"More." He huffed, letting his head fall back against the large headboard, feeling Loki's strokes pick up. "Fuck." He cursed, his hands moving to Loki's hips, trying to find grip on all the leather. 

Loki sat up in his lap, continuing his strokes as he watched Tony start to come undone in his hands. "Is this what you desire, Stark?" Loki asked, running his thumb along the tip of the man's cock, smearing the pre cum along his length. 

"Ah!" Tony huffed, bucking up into the touch. "Yes, fuck, yes." He moaned, starting to feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. This was going to be chalked up to the weirdest wet dream he had ever had. 

"Come on, Stark." Loki purred as he leaned down, his hot breath against the man's ear. "Come for me, Tony." Loki demanded. 

Tony did just that, losing himself in Loki's hand, coming harder than he had in a long time as he felt himself shoot inside the fabric of his sleeping pants. "Fu--AH!" He grunted, gripping hard at Loki's hips, his nails sinking into the leather. His breath quickened, bucking a few more times as he came down from his orgasmic high. 

He felt his head roll against the hard wood behind him, slowly opening his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair. He jumped slightly as he saw nothing. There was no one there. "What the..." He huffed. 

He looked down, seeing nail marks on his chest, feeling the cum stuck to him in his pants. "What the fuck?" He cursed, looking up to the ceiling. 

"Jarvis!" He called, his panic starting to rise slightly. 

"Yes, Sir?" The A.I. came over, answering the man. 

"Have I...Did I sleep yet?" He asked, his hand running over his hot flesh. 

"No, Sir." Jarvis spoke. "So far, you have been awake for fifty four hours and twelve minutes. A new personal record for the year." He stated.

Tony looked around the dark room, his brain racking, trying to figure this all out. 

"Was anyone here?" He asked, clearing his throat. 

"No, Sir." Jarvis stated. 

Worlds away, Loki awoke on the small cot in his cell, rolling over to see different guards than were there two hours ago. He sat up, looking around. It looks like he had found a portal to leaving his cell, even if it was in his dream. The name of that portal was none other than Tony Stark. Loki could not help himself from laughing wildly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys all liked the first chapter. To be honest, I'm gonna try to knock it out in three or four. I say that now...anyways, stay tuned for more updates!


End file.
